Lemoniada/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb zastanawiają się co zrobić w następny dzień. Fretka nieumyślnie nasuwa im myśl zbudowania stoisk z lemoniadą. Przyjaźń Fretki ze Stefą zostaje zachwiana. Lemoniada (W domu Fineasz i Ferb zastanawiają się na kanapie co dziś zrobić.) Narrator: Lemoniada. Fineasz: Ferb, po naszej długiej, zażartej dyskusji, zgadzam się. Zbudujemy kolej na Marsa. (Przechodzi Fretka obok chłopców, ale zatrzymuje się, gdy słyszy dzisiejsze plany na spędzenie dnia.) Potrzebne będzie 60 mln kilometrów sta... Fretka: (Podchodzi do chłopców.) Co jest z wami ludzie!? Może zróbcie choć raz coś normalnego! Na przykład stragan z lemoniadą, albo podłubcie w nosie, czy coś... (Ferb wyjmuje przyrząd do dłubania w nosie.) Oby to nie był przyrząd do dłubania w nosie. (Ferb odkłada przyrząd.) Miałeś szczęście. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: Agencie P, dobrze że jesteś. Doktor Dundersztyc gromadzi cały papier z Okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów. Dowiedz się, co on znowu kombinuje i do czego jest mu potrzebna ta cała makulatura. Powodzenia, Agencie P! (Pepe salutuje i odchodzi.) (Stefa dzwoni do drzwi, które otwiera Fretka.) Fretka: No, to tylko spróbujcie wykręcić jakiś numer. Stefa: Cześć Fretka! (Dziewczyna nie zwraca na nią uwagi.) Fretka: Bo nie będę dzisiaj spuszczać z was oka jak.. jak owczarek z owiec! To było głupie. Stefa: Fretka? Fretka: Jak strażnik więzienny.. eeeh..nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... Stefa: Fretka? Fretka: Jak sowa z myszy nocą! Właśnie! Będę was mieć na ok... Stefa: FRETKA! Idziemy się powłóczyć? Fretka: Powłóczyć? Eeee..? Fineasz: (Szkicuje plany razem z Ferbem.) Nie przejmuj się nami, my tu sobie zostaniemy żeby najlepiej wykorzystać ten dzień. Fretka: Wiesz co, nie bardzo mogę teraz wyjść. No wiesz, bo ja mam tutaj dwóch małych urwisów do przyłapania. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda? Stefa: Nie, nie rozumiem cię! Umawiałyśmy się od trzech tygodni! Dla nastolatki to jak 4 lata! Fretka: Oni mają kątomierze! Stefa: Fretka, mam dość pomagania ci w próbach przyłapania braci, co i tak raczej się nie uda. Ja chcę mieć prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. W takim razem musisz wybrać, albo ja, albo oni. Fretka: Karzesz mi wybierać! Nie ośmielisz się! Stefa: Aha! Fretka: Akurat! Prawdziwa przyjaciółka tak nie postępuje. Stefa: Prawdziwa przyjaciółka nie zmuszałaby mnie. Fretka: Więc się nie przyjaźnimy. Stefa: Od dzisiaj już nie! (Odchodzi.) Fretka: A tak! (Trzaska drzwiami.) Stefa: (Zza drzwi.) Tak! Fretka: Tak! Stefa: (Zza drzwi.) Tak! Fretka: TAK! (U Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Tak, hydraulik, nareszcie! (Pepe wchodzi w przebraniu hydraulika.) Młynek pod zlewem znowu się zepsuł, dodam, że tydzień temu pan go naprawił. (Pepe naprawia zlew.) A skoro już pan tu... (Zauważa tył Pepe.) Ach.. och! Co to za wstrętny widok! Rajciu. To ja zaczekam w pokoju. Do prawdy coś okropnego! (Podchodzi Pepe.) Co? (Dostaje rachunek.) Aaa.. tak szybko pan skończył? Jest pan tu od piętnastu sekund, a połowę tego czasu ja przegadałem. Co z pana za hydraulik! (Pepe terkocze i zdejmuje czapkę.) Dziobak hydraulik? (Zakłada kapelusz.) Pepe Pan Dziobak hydraulik? (Zdejmuje pasek z narzędziami.) Pepe! Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak! (Naciska guzik i wiąże Pepe papierem.) Hahah! Papier toaletowy ma wiele zastosowań. Znałbyś je, gdybyś był prawdziwym hydraulikiem. Właściwie to każdy rodzaj papieru ma mnóstwo zastosowań. (Pokazuje stertę papieru.) I nie, nie jestem śmieciarzem. (Fretka wybiega z domu, by przyłapać Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Mam was! Mam szczęście, że zerwałam długoletnią przyjaźń, bo tak mogę mieć was na oku i ten was durny stra...gran... (Fineasz i Ferb prowadzą budkę z lemoniadą.) Fineasz: Z lemoniadą! Podobał nam się twój pomysł i wcieliliśmy go w życie! Okazuje się, że to strzał w dziesiątkę. Chłopiec: (Pije lemoniadę.) Wow! To na prawdę jest najlepsza lemoniada jaką w życiu piłem. Proszę jeszcze! Fretka: Zwyczajny stragan z lemoniadą... i tyle!? He! To znaczy, że nie muszę was dzisiaj przyłapywać. A zatem.. eh! Mam dzisiaj wolny dzień! No moi drodzy, wreszcie jestem szczęśliwa. Nareszcie się zachowujecie jak zwyczajne, przeciętne bachory. Dzięki, że daliście mi dziś wolne! (Odchodzi.) (Za domem jest ogromna maszyna, która tworzy lemoniadę.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Wiem, że to dużo papieru, a chciałbyś się może dowiedzieć co planuję z nim zrobić? (Pepe przewraca oczyma.) A więc posłuchaj. (Włącza projektor z prezentacją.) Narrator: Narodziny Inatora. Koło, żarówka, mrożony lizak na dwóch patykach, by móc się dzielić z przyjaciółmi. To wszystko wielkie wynalazki swoich czasów. Ale są niczym w porównaniu z Zadro-Papiero-Inatorem. Dziełem światowej sławy złoczyńcy, doktora Dundersztyca (Ukazuje się szkaradne zdjęcie złoczyńcy.) Dundersztyc: Byłem wtedy chory. Narrator: Ten nowy, wspaniały Inator zamienia każdy rodzaj papieru w na ostre jak brzytwa pociski. I wystrzeliwuje jer w nic nie podejrzewający Okręg Trzech Stanów. Strzeżcie się ludzie. (Mężczyzna w nagraniu dostaje kartką.) Mężczyzna: Ała, coś mnie ugryzło. Narrator: To coś to szatańska nauka. Na szczęście jedna z aptek ma pokaźny zapas plastrów samoprzylepnych Dundersztyca. Są wspaniałe i drogie. A dostarczyć je wam może przyszły trylioner, doktor Heinz Dundersztyc! Dzięki Heinz! (Ukazuje się ponownie zdjęcie.) Dundersztyc: Przez to zdjęcie miewam koszmary! Narrator: I wszystkiego najgorszego! (Koniec prezentacji) Dundersztyc: Nieźle, co nie? Od dzisiaj każdy inator będę prezentować w ten sposób. Wygląda to dużo bardziej profesjonalnie. (Fretka spaceruje po mieście.) Fretka: Pójdę się powłóczyć! (Wyjmuje telefon.) Zadzwonię do Stefy! Zaraz! Ona jest na mnie zła. I ja też jestem na nią zła. Nie mogę się włóczyć sama, bo to głupio wygląda. Dobra, muszę mieć nową przyjaciółkę. (Puka do domy Jenny.) Jenny: (Otwiera drzwi i trzyma w ręce tablicę z pomocą dla gołębi.) Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Siemasz, Jenny. Jak pewnie słyszałaś, Stefa postanowiła nie być już dłużej moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Może chciałabyś skorzystać z tej wyjątkowej okazji, tym bardziej, że w przeszłości chciałaś się ze mną kumplować? Jenny: Daj spokój Fretka, po prostu szukasz kogoś kto by się z tobą powłóczył. Fretka: Masz ochotę? Jenny: Wybacz, ale nie mogę. Idę na wiec, żeby ratować gołębie. Ratujmy gołębie! (Fretka odchodzi.) Fretka: Dobra muszę poszerzyć grono kandydatów. Jeremiasz, nie mogę z nim plotkować o Jeremiaszu. Jej nie chcę znać. Jenny? Gołębie. Mama.. o nie! (Zmienia z mamy na Buforda.) Fuj! Skąd ja niby mam jego numer? Usuń! Dobra, kto został? Jeremiasz, Stefa, Jenny, mama, Jeremiasz, Stefa, Jenny, mama, Jeremiasz, Stefa, Jenny, mama, Jeremiasz, Stefa, Jenny, mama, hyyyrgh! Mam tylko czworo znajomych, a jedno z nich to mama! Dziewczyna z ulicy: Hej przyjaciółko! (Biegnie w kierunku Fretki.) Fretka: Ja!? Dziewczyna: Szukałam cię dosłownie wszędzie! Fretka: O rajuśku! Nie znam cię, ale to nic! (Dziewczyna przebiega obok Fretki i przytula się z koleżanką.) Dziewczyna: Jak się masz! Chodźmy się powłóczyć! Dziewczyna 2: Widziałaś tę samotną dziewczynę? Dziewczyna: Tak, była taka samotna i sama. (Przy barku z lemoniadą.) Fineasz: Fajnie, że ludziom smakuje lemoniada. A my mamy coraz więcej klientów. Lepiej sprawdzę co tam u Izabeli. (Dzwoni do Izabeli.) Izabelo, jak przebiega faza druga? (Na mieście Ogniki zawieszają na budynku znak firmy.) Izabela: Eee.. zaczekaj chwilę! Więcej w moje lewo! Punkty sprzedaży są gotowe. (Przy stoisku) Fineasz: Spokojnie ludzie! Pomoc zaraz nadejdzie! Adyson: (Rozdaje ulotki nowej knajpki.) Proszę bardzo! Chłopiec: Ej, słuchajcie! Fineasz i Ferb otwierają nowy stragan z lemoniadą bez kolejki! (Wiwat i ludzi biegną do knajpki.) Mężczyzna w kolejce: Mają stragan z lemoniadą w sklepie spożywczym, w księgarni i koło kina, podają ją nawet wszystkie linie lotnicze! (Zakłada czapkę w kształcie cytryny i zaczyna szaleć.) Tak, o tak, woohoo! lemoniada, sok pomarańczowy niech spada! O tak! Właśnie tak! O tak! Lemoniada, haha, lemoniada...! Fineasz: Dobra, jemu już wystarczy. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Pozwól, że pokarzę ci jak działa mój Zadro-Papiero-Inator. Najpierw bierzemy kawałek papieru. (Zaczepia nogą o papier, którym związany jest Pepe i odchodząc rozwija go.) I wkładamy go do, oo! (Maszyna z wielką siłą wciąga kartkę.) Ach, ten podajnik. Chyba ciut za mocny. Dobra ludzie, przygotujcie się na poważne. małe zadrapania! Hahahaha! (Włącza Inator, który się nagrzewa.) Na ich miejscu nie myłbym się gąbkami ze słonego morza, bo pieczenie i swędzenie byłoby nie do wytrzymania! (Patrzy na miasto przez lornetkę.) Musi się rozgrzać, więc jeszcze to trochę potrawa. (Rolka papieru z pułapki Pepe rozwija się.) (Fretka idzie przez miasto.) Fretka: Jej, nie sądziłam, że tak trudno znaleźć nową przyjaciółkę. Zaczynam tęsknić za Stefą. Co się stało z naszą przyjaźnią? (Piosenka Najlepsza przyjaciółka zostaje puszczona. W trakcie jej Fretka chodzi po mieście, oraz w innych miejscach powstają nowe lokale, areny, stadiony czy knajpki z lemoniadą chłopców.) Najlepsza przyjaciółka nie powinna robić tak. Dziś odkryłam czym grozi przyjaźni brak. Ty ostoją byłaś mi, wspierałaś zawsze mnie. Zbyt późno się spostrzegłam jak bardzo potrzebuję cię. Wiem, że cię uraziłam, lecz proszę wybacz mi. Na całym świecie liczysz dla mnie się tylko ty. (Fretka wchodzi do sklepu z lemoniadą Fineasza i Ferba.) Buford: Więc straciłaś przyjaciółkę? (Fretka pije lemoniadę.) Tak, tak! Wiem jak się czujesz. Też kiedyś straciłem przyjaciela. Drobny gość. Żółtawy i łuskowaty, miał na imię Biff. Wyniknął z tego niezły bajzel. Walczyłem z ośmiornicą... Fretka: Chwilunia, momencik! Zdaje się, że chcesz powiedzieć, że jeśli Stefa jest moją prawdziwą przyjaciółką, to powinnam ją przeprosić! A jeśli zatem jest najlepszą przyjaciółką, to mi wybaczy! (Wybiega ze sklepu, by znaleźć Stefę.) Buford: Nie jesteś pępkiem świata, dziewczyno! (Fretka rozgląda się na mieście.) Fretka: Jeszcze mogę to naprawić. Znów mogę mieć najlepszą przyjaciółkę! Stefa! Widzę ją! (Zauważ Stefę przechodzącą obok sklepu z lemoniadą Fineasza i Ferba.) Przechodzi obok sklepu.. z lemoniadą... Fineasza i Ferba! (Patrzy na kubek po lemoniadzie z logo Fineasza i Ferba.) (Rozgląda się na mieście, a wszędzie są loga sklepu z lemoniadą.) (Zauważa mamę na tej samej ulicy u fryzjera.) Mamo! Powiem mamie, ale... Stefa, MAMO! Stefa, MAMO! Stefa, MAMO! Stefa, stom.., samo, samalas, malina, szisz-kebab, słony dżem! Auuugh! (Na tarasie czeka, aż kogoś ukuje kartka z jego inatora.) Dundersztyc: No dobra. Inator rozgrzany. Oglądasz, Pepe Panie Dziob... (Zauważa, że Pepe wydostaje się z pułapki.) Co? Co? Jak to zrobiłeś, on ma dwie warstwy? (Pepe strzela w Dundersztyca papierowymi kulkami.) Oh! Plujesz! Dobra, no to walczymy. (Wystrzeliwuje w Pepe kartkę papiery zgiętą w trójkąt.) (Pepe unika kartki.) Wygrałem! (Pepe układa piekło-niebo z imionami: Anne, Niki, Sophie, May.) Nie zgadłeś, bo ja się nie kocham w żadnej z nich! No, to teraz ci pokażę, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Zakłada papierową czapkę na głowę.) Poom! To faktycznie nie wiele. Strzelę do ciebie z Zadro-Papiero-Inatora. (Nastaje na lep na muchy.) Lep na muchy? To i tak nie ważne, patrz! (Inatro strzela tylko jednym skrawkiem papieru.) Jeden skrawek? (Pepe zatyka inator przepychaczem.) Przepychacz? O, nie cierpię ich! Wysadzają w powietrze wszystkie moje... (Zostaje zarysowany wieloma skrawkami papieru.) I...n-n-n-n-n...atory... (Pepe odlatuje na papierowym łabędziu.) A niech cię, Panie Dziobaku! (Jeden skrawek papieru kaleczy maszynę Fineasza i Ferba i przestaje działać przez sok z cytryny.) Maszyna: Sok z cytryny. (Niszczy się.) '''Fineasz': (Nie może nalać lemoniady.) Przepraszamy, koniec lemoniady. (Klienci się rozchodzą''.)'' (''W sklepie Buford nie może nalać lemoniady.) Buford: Do domu ofermy! Studnia wyschła! (Klienci odchodzą, a Buford zaczyna płakać.) (Na mieście) Linda: Cześć Fretka, czy to przypadkiem nie Stefa? Cześć Stefa! (Stefa chce wejść do autobusu, ale czeka na rekcję Fretki.) Wszystko w porządku? Kierowca autobusu: Wsiadaj, rozkład jazdy mnie goni! (Fretka nie wie co wybrać, czy mamę, czy Stefę.) No, to wsiadasz, czy nie?! (Przelatuje sterowiec Fineasza i Ferba.) Linda: Fretka? Fretka: Mamo, muszę ci coś powiedzieć! Linda: Słucham, córeczko. Fretka: Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że będę się włóczyć ze Stefą! (Odchodzi do Stefy przy autobusie.) Linda: Cóż... dobrze! Stefa: No, witaj przyjaciółko! Fretka: Dzięki, przyjaciółko! Stefa: Wypatrzyłam dla ciebie bardzo fajną sukienkę! (Razem odjeżdżają autobusem.) (Wszytkie stoiska z lemoniadą zostają zamknięte, zanim mama je zobaczy.) Linda: Ooo! Jak miło widzieć, że Fretka dobrze się bawi. (Odwraca się.) A gdzie te sklepy z lemoniadą, o których wszyscy mówią? (Przed domem Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: No Ferb, czas zamknąć naszą fabrykę! (Ferb klaszcze i maszyna Fineasza i Ferba chowa się.) (Przyjeżdża Linda.) Linda ': Cześć chłopcy, co dziś ciekawego robiliście? 'Ferb: Zwyczajne, przeciętne, dziecięce rzeczy. Linda: To świetnie! (Pojawia się Pepe i terkocze.) Fineasz: O tu jesteś Pepe! (U Dundersztyca pojawia się Vanessa z lemoniadą Fineasza i Ferba.) Vanessa: Tato, w sklepie na dole sprzedają fantastyczną lemoniadę! Bardzo kwaśna, chcesz spróbować?Woaah! (Potyka się i wylewa lemoniadę na Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Aaaaaaaa! Ała! To strasznie piecze, Panie Dziobaku! Vanessa: Eee... tato? Wiesz, że go tutaj nie ma? Dundersztyc: Tak, wiem, ale to jego wina! (Napisy końcowe i Najlepsza przyjaciółka) Wiem, że cię uraziłam, lecz proszę wybacz mi. Na całym świecie liczysz dla mnie się tylko ty. (Fretka wchodzi do sklepu z lemoniadą Fineasza i Ferba.) Buford: Więc straciłaś przyjaciółkę? (Fretka pije lemoniadę.) Tak, tak! Wiem jak się czujesz. Też kiedyś straciłem przyjaciela. Drobny gość. Żółtawy i łuskowaty, miał na imię Biff. Wyniknął z tego niezły bajzel. Walczyłem z ośmiornicą. Chórek: Whawhawhawha! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2